


Queen of Queens

by hgiel



Category: K-pop, Prana, Wire Tap In My Ear
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgiel/pseuds/hgiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Hyuk gives a class on how to be a drag queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jang Keun Suk went to his first night class expecting something much more than what he got. He expected at least a class room, but they were given folding chairs and card tables in the community center. His teacher didn’t appear to have any sort of dedication either, because he came late. But then, there were only two students anyway. Besides Keun Suk, there was only a small pixie looking kid with emo glasses.  
“Welcome to Drag Queen 101.” Their teacher, Lee Hyuk said as he sashayed in. He was in full out drag with the drastic make up and even a pink wig on top. Still, he looked like a rapist. Once he got a look at the student body, or lack there of, he stopped dead in his tracks. “Where are the other students?”  
“This is it.” Ubin spoke up, raising his hand for good measure.  
Lee Hyuk looked him over and then Keun Suk. “Well, fuck this shit, I’m already over it.” He turned for the door.  
Keun Suk’s chair clattered to the floor when he jumped to his feet. “No way. I already paid class fees for this, with the lab fee on top of it.”  
Lee Hyuk turned back around to size him up a second time, though he never actually looked at his face. “This is a class at the community center for heaven’s sake, my pet, did you really expect to get anything for your money?”  
“Either you give me my money back or you make us drag queens right now.” He looked to Ubin who seemed to be having flash backs to his childhood of his parents fighting. “Right?” He demanded, grabbing the kid’s arm and shaking him.  
“Yes.” Ubin said quickly.  
Lee Hyuk slowly smiled at Keun Suk, his tongue flicked out, licking his lips. “You have balls.” He noted, then slammed his hand down on his desk/card table. “That’s the first thing you have to lose if you want to be a drag queen.”  
Keun Suk seated himself as Lee Hyuk dropped his hand bag onto the desk and took out a stick of chock stuck in the end of a cigarette holder.  
“To be a good drag queen, you must learn what it is to be a woman. No one understands women better than men dressed as women.”  
Ubin scribbled the words down into his Lisa Frank note book. Keun Suk had only to listen to remember his speech. Everything Lee Hyuk told them was utter off the cuff bull shit anyway.  
By the end of the lecture, Keun Suk was agitated. He was no closer to being a drag queen than when he first entered the room. Lee Hyuk must have noticed his heavy sighs and eye rolling because he hiked up his skirt and stalked over to him.  
“Are you not enjoying yourself?” Lee Hyuk demanded.  
“I’m just waiting for you to start teaching me something.”  
Lee Hyuk quickly racked his hand through his hair. It was so sudden that Ubin threw his arms over his head as if he was going to be hit.  
“You’re the student.” Lee Hyuk told Keun Suk. “How dare you talk to me this way. I don’t think either of you really want this.”  
“I want this more than you can give it.” Keun Suk scoffed.  
Lee Hyuk made gave him an ‘oh?’ look and went back to his bag. He came back to his students, slamming a plain razor blade down on either of their ‘desks’.  
“Then let’s get into the actual execution, shall we?” Lee Hyuk asked sweetly. “Take off your clothes and use these. I want you both completely hairless.”  
“Why is mine rusted?” Ubin asked softly.  
Keun Suk looked back into Lee Hyuk’s eyes, reading the challenge clearly.  
Think I wont? He thought. Think I wont strip in front of strangers and take a razor blade to my body? I went to fucking public school.  
Keun Suk jumped to his feet and threw his clothes from his body. Ubin stared on with wide eyes, but Lee Hyuk only seemed to be waiting for Keun Suk to back down. That’s what made Keun Suk pick the razor up and hold it to his own throat.  
With nothing but the naked blade, he drug it down, staring into Lee Hyuk’s eyes fiercely. Again and again he stroked his body with the blade, coming away with more hair, skin, and blood.  
Lee Hyuk snatched the blade from him. “Just get it fucking waxed tonight and be ready for the next class.” He turned to Ubin. “You too.”  
“I’m already hairless.” Ubin told him.  
“Let me see.”  
Slowly and surely, Ubin undressed, laying each item out with care. He was quite hairless, but when he was down to his underwear, Lee Hyuk motioned for them to come off as well. That’s when they found hair.  
“Wax it.” Lee Hyuk instructed him.  
“But I just got them.” Ubin cried.  
“See you tomorrow, class.” Lee Hyuk said, flashing Keun Suk a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

The next class of Drag Queen 101, Keun Suk was hairless aside from what was on his head. So was Ubin, if the sad look was any indication. Apparently taking the class just as serious as his students, Lee Hyuk came in on time, and with supplies.  
“Let’s see those smooth pink fleshy bodies.” Lee Hyuk told them as he unloaded his goodies.  
Keun Suk and Ubin undressed, this time without haste or terror.  
“Very nice.” Lee Hyuk approved. “Ubin you are a little prepubescent, I like that. It’s a razors edge I like to..” He searched for a word. “Straddle.” He settled on.  
“That’s gross.” Keun Suk muttered.  
“Don’t be offended Sukie! The image of your bleeding torso kept me quite busy since last class.” He sighed and rubbed his wrist. “I think I have carpal tunnel.”  
Keun Suk didn’t comment.  
“Anyway, put on you clothes if you feel the need.”  
They both did.  
“Today we’ll learn about wigs and how to beat your face, or put make up on.” Lee Hyuk explained.  
“Why is it called beating your face?” Ubin asked.  
“Because if you don’t do it right, I’ll beat your face in.” Lee Hyuk told him sweetly.  
Ubin jotted that down in his note book.  
Lee Hyuk gave them their own Costco size make up kits, and even though he was already wearing enough for a whole beauty pageant, he walked them through step by step on how to put on make up. They started with the basics, but by the end Keun Suk saw a clown figure staring back at himself.  
“I don’t think I look like a women.” Keun Suk said allowed.  
“If make up was all it took to be a drag queen, this class would end tonight.” Lee Hyuk told him. “Why are you so impatient, grasshopper?”  
“I’m not impatient.” Keun Suk said impatiently.  
Lee Hyuk sat on the edge of his desk and slowly crossed his legs. He gave Keun Suk a slow and sensual smile, obviously trying to make him nervous. It wasn’t working, although Ubin beside him was squirming.  
“Why are you here Keun Suk?” Lee Hyuk asked. “Why do you want to be a drag queen?”  
“Look at me.” Keun Suk thrust a finger at himself. “I am adorable and charming. It’s my cross to bare. I’m tired of people thinking I’m some sweet innocent kid. I’m an entertainer, and if I can’t get this boy band image off myself, then I’ll show everyone what calabur of performer I can be.”  
Lee Hyuk’s eye brows raised, but beyond that, he didn’t seem impressed. He turned toward Ubin, nodding at him.  
“And you?” He asked.  
“Me?” Ubin asked. “I want to be a woman so badly. I wake up every day, praying that I’ll find a vagina instead of a penis.” He clutched his chest. “And a tiny little clitoris.”  
For a long moment no one spoke, but Keun Suk and Lee Hyuk exchanged a quick glance. Finally, Keun Suk cleared his throat. “I think you might want to just get a sex change.” He suggested.  
“This class is a prerequisite.” Ubin told him.  
“What about you?” Keun Suk asked Lee Hyuk, leaving Ubin’s gender issues on the back burner. “Why are you a drag queen?”  
Lee Hyuk’s slow smile reappeared. “I am too sexy to stick to just one gender. And I mean that in every way possible.” He stood then. “Let’s try some wigs now.” He gave each of them a cap and helped them pin it on, then handed out a few wigs for them to try.  
“You look good in blonde.” Ubin told Keun Suk when he put the short blonde wig on. “You should ask Lee Hyuk if he has a blonde merkin.”  
“I’ll keep that in mind...” Keun Suk muttered.  
At the end of class, Lee Hyuk stopped them before they could leave.  
“I need your sizes, next time you’re going to learn how to dress.” He told them and quickly took their measurements. When he got to Keun Suk, he did it silently, surprisingly unsexually, but gave him an important heads up before he left.  
“I’m going to have sex with you.” He informed him cooly.  
“What makes you think that?” Keun Suk scoffed.  
“I can just feel it.” Lee Hyuk told him. He had a far off look as if he was feeling some mystical force in the air. Suddenly, Keun Suk felt Lee Hyuk’s hand slide between his thighs, cupping him. “Ah, there it is. I can feel it.” Lee Hyuk said, giving him a firm squeeze before withdrawing.  
Keun Suk had the urge to tell him off, but he was right. They probably would have sex.


	3. Chapter 3

Keun Suk eagerly anticipated the third class more than the first two. He felt his transformation finally coming together. Soon he would be a big flaming queen. He couldn’t wait to see the looks on his parent’s faces. If this didn’t freak them out, he was out of ideas, because unlike Ubin, he was keeping his penis. They had been through too much together to break up now.  
Lee Hyuk greeted them for their class with more supplies than before. Gone were the wigs and make up, now he was pulling out clothing.  
“Gaffs for your cocks.” He explained as he handed out their items. “Padded panties for your flat asses. Breast forms for your flat tits. And duct tape for everything in general.” He gave Keun Suk and Ubin a wicked grin. “You girls know the drill, clothes off.”  
Keun Suk volunteered Ubin to go first. For being such a small kid he had some curves.  
“Did you already start taking estrogen?” Keun Suk asked him.  
“I get estrogen supplements at the market.” Ubin explained.  
“Well, what nature and pills can’t do,” Lee Hyuk said, pulling the duct tape out with a loud crack, “Duct tape will.”  
Along with Keun Suk, they got UBin tucked and fluffed pretty nicely. With the duct tape alone he had some pretty good tits.  
“You are at least a C cup.” Lee Hyuk told him, pleased.  
“I want a D.” Ubin said down into his cleavage.  
“If you want bigger tits, you’ll need a bigger butt, or else you’ll fall over.” Keun Suk pointed out.  
“I’m willing to make that sacrifice.” Ubin told him.  
“Keun Suk’s turn, come on.” Lee Hyuk snapped his fingers at him.  
Keun Suk shot him an impatient look, but disrobed himself. He looked up from himself to find Ubin and Lee Hyuk studying him critically.  
“Not a lot to work with.” Ubin pointed out.  
Keun Suk pushed him.  
“Duct tape wont do you much good.” Lee Hyuk agreed, circling Keun Suk’s chest with his hands, lingering over his nipples. “What size fish cutlets do you want?” He asked  
“Whatever is proportionate I guess.” Keun Suk shrugged then watched as Lee Hyuk’s trailed down his sides. “You only signed up to teach this class so you could feel people up, didn’t you?”  
“I don’t need a cover to touch anyone. I could have a nun on her back in a split second if I wanted. She would be begging me for it. Maybe one day you’ll know what that’s like.” Lee Hyuk teased.  
Keun Suk gaped at his audacity. “I’ll have you know, I’ve never had to work for a lay.”  
Lee Hyuk rolled his eyes then turned to Ubin. “Say you had to have sex with one of us right now, who would you pick?”  
Ubin’s eyes grew wide as he looked between his two choices. He seemed scared.  
“You pick him and you’ll get the clap.” Keun Suk told him.  
“Oh that’s just rude.” Lee Hyuk shook his head as if he was ashamed of Keun Suk. “Ubin, don’t you want to have all your sexual fantasies fulfilled?”  
Keun Suk rolled his eyes. “Ya, if your sexual fantasy is getting dry humped in an elevator or getting bent over in a parking garage, go with Lee Hyuk.”  
“I am a tender lover.” Lee Hyuk said sweetly.  
“Well...” Ubin said hesitantly. “What one of you loves me more?”  
Keun Suk and Lee Hyuk looked at him blankly for a few seconds before Keun Suk found words. “We don’t actually want you Ubin, this is a hypothetical.”  
“Who says?” Lee Hyuk asked.  
“Forget it.” Keun Suk grumbled. “Let’s just get on with the lesson.”  
“Being sexually desirable IS part of being a drag queen.” Lee Hyuk pointed out. “And if you are so sure of yourself Keun Suk, why don’t we make a wager?”  
“What wager?” Keun Suk asked hesitantly.  
“At graduation we’ll let everyone decide which one of us is the most fuckable. If you lose, you wont get your diploma.”  
“Wait, wait, wait.” Keun Suk cut him off. “You can’t stop me from passing the class on a bet.”  
Lee Hyuk folded his arms and looked away from him. “I thought you were sure of your sex appeal?”  
“I am... Fine, but what if I win?” Keun Suk asked.  
“Hmm,” Lee Hyuk tapped his chin thoughtfully. “That’s for you to decide I guess.”  
“What about me?” Ubin interjected.  
“You aren’t a part of this bet.” Lee Hyuk told him, patting him on the head. “No one wants you. Now,” He clapped his hands. “Next class I want you to come with your gear on.” He gestured to the equipment the two other men had on. “I want your make up done, and a good wig on both of you. Come in high heels and a dress.”  
“Shouldn’t you be paying for our dresses? What about our lab fees?” Keun Suk asked.  
“How much did you think $20 was going to get you?” Lee Hyuk snapped. “Unless you want dresses stripped from cadavers, you get your own. Now that I think of it though...that isn’t a bad idea.”  
“We’ll figure something out.” Keun Suk muttered and handed Ubin his pants.


	4. Chapter 4

Keun Suk wasn’t about to spend his own money on a dress, at least not for class. He had thrown enough money into his drag queen class as it was, so he had to find one. Unfortunately, his mother dressed like a bad lady and his aunts were no better. He settled for his mother’s wedding dress and had to admit to himself, it looked good on him. Better than it did on his mother.  
Ubin came into class with his own dress on. He obviously took it very seriously because he had on a ball gown. Actually, he made quite a good picture all dragged out. He made a cute girl, didn’t look like much of a drag queen, but he really was cute.  
Ubin did a double take when he was Keun Suk at his desk. “I didn’t recognize you!” He exclaimed. “You look so good! Do you like it?”  
Keun Suk looked down at himself and shrugged, but he couldn’t help but smile. “I look better than Lee Hyuk, don’t I?”  
Ubin opened his mouth but closed it as soon as Lee Hyuk burst in the door in all his glory. Keun Suk had to take a second look at himself. Maybe Lee Hyuk did make the better queen.  
“Ah, my children.” Lee Hyuk said when he saw them. “Let’s see the bodies, stand up.”  
Ubin and Keun Suk stood up and Lee Hyuk looked them over as if they were pieces of meat. He squeezed Ubin’s breast.  
“Those yours or did you use anything?”  
“Those are mine.” Ubin told him happily.  
“And you, Ms. Confidence?” Lee Hyuk cooed, squeezing Keun Suk’s. “Nope, those are fake. You look good though.” He noted, smelling Keun Suk’s hair.  
“Shall we say I won the bet already then?” Keun Suk asked sweetly.  
“No.” Lee Hyuk laughed. “I look and smell better, smell me, taste better...” He paused. “That’s an invitation.” He explained.  
“I don’t know where you’ve been.”  
Lee Hyuk smiled. “You mean who. Now, for today we’ll make your drag queen characters. You guys have any names in mind?” They both were silent.. “That’s fine, I came up with some for you to pick from.” He pulled out a hat filled with folded paper. Pick one each.”  
Ubin reached in and pulled out a slip of paper. He unfolded it and read, “Amanda Peon.”  
He didn’t seem to get it but Keun Suk suddenly didn’t want to even know what his would say. Lee Hyuk shook the hat at him and he hesitantly took a slip out for himself.  
“Penny Tration.”  
When Keun Suk looked up, Lee Hyuk was grinning ear to ear and he quickly whipped the hat behind him. “You don’t get to pick again. Now, we need background for your characters. Ubin, you have any ideas?”  
“I want to be a princess.” Ubin chirped.  
“With a name like that?” Lee Hyuk muttered.  
Ubin looked at him blankly. He still didn’t get it.  
“You can be a run away bride.” Lee Hyuk stroked Keun Suk’s dress. “Bride turned whore.” He grinned. “Now, time to learn to perform, musically.” He added before Keun Suk could reply. “Next class is your graduation, invite your loved ones and your final will be performing for them. You though,” He looked to Keun Suk, “Still have our extra credit bet to pass. You’ll have to make an extra effort to be more fuckable than me.”  
“Save it.” Keun Suk snapped. “Let’s get on with the lesson.”  
Lee Hyuk pushed their card table desks together like a run way and turned on his tape player. He demonstrated the walk, and the over all finesse it took to put on a show.  
“Then, of course,” He said, “the lip syncing. Even if you forget the words, just keep moving your mouth.” Lee Hyuk instructed. “Say peas and carrots over and over if need be. Just make sure to keep working it.” He snapped his fingers.  
As if the snap clicked something in Ubin’s head his eyes grew wide and he blushed. “Oh, I get it! Amanda Peon...”  
“And with that,” Lee Hyuk smiled. “Class is dismissed. I look forward to your performances.” He winked at Keun Suk.


	5. Chapter 5

It was graduation day for Keun Suk’s night class, Drag Queen 101. Night classes didn’t usually have graduations...but drag queens do everything in style. Keun Suk’s parents were invited to attend but he didn’t drive with them, he wanted to make an entrance. He was looking stunning and they were going to drop dead when they saw him... He hoped.  
Ubin brought his mom, dad, and sister. The four of them made quite a pretty group of women, even the dad was a little effeminate. They went in the class room first, so Keun Suk peaked inside to see his parents already seated at the ‘desks’.  
“Excited?” Lee Hyuk whispered into his ear, appearing out of no where.  
“Very.” Keun Suk said smiling. “And I can’t wait to win our bet.”  
Lee Hyuk smiled slowly then grabbed his hips, plastering Keun Suk against him. “The hottest thing about you is how full of shit you are.” He glanced between them. “Careful Penny Tration, wouldn’t want to pitch a tent right before you see your parent.s” He winked at him then proceed him into the classroom. “Welcome to our class, parents!” He cheered.  
Keun Suk straightened his dress then made it a point to stand in the door way, letting his parents meet him in the eye.  
They waved.  
“Sit down Keun Suk.” Lee Hyuk snapped. “This isn’t figure modeling. Drag queens move their asses.” Keun Suk sat with his parents and his mother patted him on the leg, she didn’t even mention he was wearing her wedding dress.  
“I want to thank the parents for coming today.” Lee Hyuk was saying. “In a way, this is a coming out party. In many places of the world, drag queens are seen as Gods, they are worshiped.”  
“What places?” Keun Suk mouthed but Lee Hyuk turned from him. “My students are going to perform for you as their last task. Please enjoy the show. Ubin is our first up. He will now be known as Amanda Peon.”  
Ubin jumped to his feet and then to the front of the room. He had on his dress from last class, but he quickly stripped from it, and was in a leotard. It was obvious he still had the gaff, butt pads, and fake breasts in though, they were busting at the seams. He placed his music into Lee Hyuk’s tape deck and began dancing.  
Interpretive dancing.  
Keun Suk looked at Lee Hyuk who seemed shocked but then utterly tickled by it, he didn’t even hide his laugh. Ubin’s parents looked on with love and Keun Suk’s own parents even seemed touched by the kids passion.  
When Ubin was done, everyone but Keun Suk clapped for him.  
“Before I leave, I wanted to tell you something.” Ubin said to his parents. He took a deep breath and then wrung his hands in indecision. “Mommy, Daddy, sis,” He took a deep breath. “I want to be a women, I’m getting a sex change.” He announced.  
His mother clutched her chest and Keun Suk tensed, ready for her horror. “That’s wonderful!” She exclaimed. “Your sister wants to get a sex change too! You two could get a two for one deal!”  
“Oh, that’s beautiful.” Lee Hyuk said, clapping dramatically as Ubin embraced his family. “You ready Keun Suk? This is our special student, Keun Suk, now known as Penny Tration.”  
Keun Suk nodded and looked at both his parents who smiled back at him lovingly. Those bastards...  
Keun Suk took Ubin’s place at the front and put his own music in. Before he started it though, he took out a water bottle and pored it over his head, smearing his make up.  
Lee Hyuk took a front seat.  
Keun Suk started the music. Super Heroes from Rocky Horror picture show began playing. Keun Suk performed it passionately. As soon as he was done he looked out into the audience and saw his parents cheer for him. His mom gave him a thumbs up.  
What the fuck?!  
What did he have to do to freak them out? He was a fucking drag queen!  
Keun Suk grabbed Lee Hyuk who was sitting in front of him and kissed him, keeping his eyes on his parents the whole time.  
Lee Hyuk wrapped one of his legs around Keun Suk before he got shoved off.  
“If that’s you secret weapon, it leaves a lot to be desired.” Lee Hyuk grumbled. “But that reminds me! I would like to bring to your attention my Keun Suk’s extra credit. Please take a vote on which one of us is more fuckable. Raise of hands, who votes for Keun Suk?”  
Everyone raised their hand.  
Lee Hyuk sputtered. “You didn’t even want to think about it?!”  
“Why..?” Keun Suk could over look his mother’s raised hand, but his dad? “Why did you vote for me?!”  
“You are clearly more fuckable.” His father told him. “Your teacher isn’t the type of guy you fuck, he’s more of a guy you let molest you. Or at least you tell yourself you let it happen so you can look your wife in the eye that night and pretend it makes you even after you find her with your brother’s penis in her mouth the day of your wedding.”  
Lee Hyuk snapped his fingers. “I worded the bet wrong.” He wrapped an arm around Keun Suk’s shoulders. “I think we all learned a lesson here today,”  
“Wait.” Keun Suk cut him off. “If nothing else came out of this day, I won the bet. You owe me.”  
“And what do I owe you?” Lee Hyuk cooed.  
“You have to clean my house.”  
Lee Hyuk’s moth gaped. “I thought you were going to say I have to give you sexual favors.”  
“That would be a reward for you.” Keun Suk pointed out. “Besides, I planned on letting you do that anyway. Come on.” Keun Suk took Lee Hyuk’s hand and pulled him toward the door.  
Keun Suk’s mother waved.


End file.
